If I Didn't Have You
by Mikaela-Nicole
Summary: Alternative ending for Song Sung Bad. Lilly calls Oliver donut, but both of them have donut brains. Haha. Can Lilly use everything Oliver's told her and figure out who he likes? Maybe, it's more obvious than she thinks.


**I really like reading this one, especially with the song playing. Mikaela is obsessed with the Disney Mania stuff, especially If I Didn't Have You (Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment) and How Does She Know (Demi Lovato).**

**Memo: This is after the Song Sung Bad episode of Hannah Montana. It's kind of like an alternative ending to the episode.**

**Disclaimer: Mikaela and I, Madison, own nada. If we did, we'd be writing episodes and movies, not little fanfictions.**

**Lilly's Point of View**

Okay, if I kept my head ducked down and carefully exited the stage, I could make it out of here before people started to laugh harder. I was almost out, but the door opened; Miley emerged, pulling masses of string off of her clothes.

"Lilly, I am so sorry," Miley immediately apologized. I smiled, and tried to keep walking towards the door.

"Come on, let's just get out of here," I said, pushing Miley towards the door. I wanted out of here before things got worse. I never did handle teasing well.

"Lilly, hold up," I heard Oliver say, making Miley and I stop. I turned to face him. "What are you guys laughing at? At least she had the guts to get up there," Oliver said, making my stomach flip. He was standing up for me.

"Even though she did completely humiliate herself," Oliver finished, making my stomach flop into the bottom of abdomen. I thought he was supposed to be my best friend; not emphasize the fact that I did horrible.

"Thank you," I said to Oliver, almost scoffing. I turned towards Miley. "Come on."

"No, Oliver's right; she did humiliate herself," Miley said. These were the two I called my best friends.

"I think they heard it the first time," I said, getting not angry, but annoyed at my best friends. "What kind of friends are you?"

"The kind that is making you get back up there," Oliver said, pushing me towards the stage. I soon realized that Miley was helping in the effort to get me back up there.

"Mr. Corelli, Lilly wants a do over," Miley said, as Oliver put me in front of the entire ninth grade.

"You got it," Mr. Corelli said, passing the mike to Oliver. He gripped it and went right next to me.

"Sure, Lilly doesn't have a great voice. Most of us don't," Oliver said. Miley came up on my other side, holding another mike.

"Singing shouldn't be about showing people up; it should be about having a great time, no matter what you sound like," Miley said. I smiled. These were my best friends; they looked out for me and stood up for me.

Miley handed me the mike and Oliver walked off stage, carrying him. I watched Miley slowly side stepped to the stairs off of the stage. I ran after Oliver. I tapped his shoulder; he turned around, his mocha colored hair forming a halo around his head.

"If you're making me do this, then you can sing, too," I said, taking his hand and pulling him back on stage.

"Mile, we need a duet," Oliver said, as Miley shuffled through the karaoke CDs. My stomach was churning. It was bad enough I messed up before, but a second time. I didn't know if I could handle this. I looked over at my best friend, and smiled. If he could do this than so can I.

"Alright, how's If I Didn't Have You?" Miley asked, making me smile, and slightly blush. Soon the old Monsters Inc. music started filling the room. Oliver was staring me down. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Miley. Turn it off," I hollered over the music. The music stopped playing, and I walked over to Oliver.

"Remix like we did last summer when Hannah was on tour," I told Oliver. He gave me one of his crooked smiles.

"Alright Lil," Oliver said. I smiled and walked back to my side of the stage, my knuckles turning white from my death grip on the mike.

"What are you to doing?" Miley asked. We both looked at her.

"You'll see," I said, with a smile on my face. "A remix of If I Didn't Have You."

Miley took my mike, all eyes on her as she cleared her throat. I brushed off the confused looks coming from the donut himself.

"Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the remix styling of Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott," Miley said into my mike, making people cheer. Miley handed my mike back and sat down. I smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Mike check. One, two, one, two. Alright, it's working. Yo, welcome to the best collaboration of all time, ever made! Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken! MVP! On the track! Word!" Oliver opened, kind of rapping, making me smile.

"Clap you hands like this," I said, clapping my hands, in a steady beat, over my head. Soon we had a beat to work off of.

"If I were a rich man, with a million or two. I'd live in a penthouse, in a room with a view. And if I were handsome, well it could happen, those dreams do come true. I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you. I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have. I wouldn't have nothing," Oliver sang, his voice sounding as bad as mine. I felt relief that he didn't get better at singing since July.

"For years I have envied, your grace and your charm. Everyone loves you, you know," I sang, allowing myself to sound fairly bad, and not worry about it.

"Yes, I know, I know, I know," Oliver sang back, making me laugh. It turned into a little party on stage. Oliver and I were dancing and acting like it was the summer, and it was just us in his basement, remixing our hearts out.

"But, I must admit it," I sang, pausing for Oliver to sing back.

"Go on, admit it," Oliver said, making my stomach flip. I had nothing to admit, my brain was screaming, still in semi-denial.

"Big guy, you always come through," I sang, making sure not to spill anything.

"Yes, I do, I do, I do," Oliver sang, his voice sounding scratchy. I smiled.

"I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you," I continued signing. "You and me together, that's how it should always be; one without the other, don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me."

"Yea, I wouldn't be nothing, if I didn't have you to serve; just a punky little eyeball, and a funky optic nerve. Word!" Oliver sang. The 'word' making me smile, all over again.

"Hey, I never told you this, but, uh," I said, my stomach flipping. "Sometimes I get a little blue. But, I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you," I sang, feeling relief that nothing spilled.

"Aight yo, let's dance," Oliver said, with me joining him on 'let's dance.' I shot a look towards Miley.

"Oh Whoa OO Whoa Oh Oh Whoa OO Whoa Oh Oh Whoa OO Whoa Oh OO Whoa Oh OO Whoa Oh Oh Whoa OO Whoa Oh Oh Whoa OO Whoa Oh Oh Whoa OO Whoa Oh OO Whoa Oh OOO Whoa Oh," Miley filled in some vocals, getting some of the ninth grade audience to join in; while Oliver and I danced around the stage.

"I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you. With no where to go, no, no; or know what to do. I don't have to say it," Oliver sang walking across the stage backwards, with me following him, forwards. Almost like a magnet was attracting us together.

"Cause we both know it's true. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you," Oliver and I finished, on an off note, hugging each other. Everyone started cheering.

We decided to soak in the cheering for our incredibly horrible signing, since this would be like the only time it would ever happen. Plus, I liked being in Oliver's arms. Apparently, he liked holding me, since he didn't release. We walked off the stage, now holding hands, and I lead Oliver over to Miley.

"Congratulations you're the best singer in the school!" I told Amber and Ashley, acting overly peppy.

"Yeah, too bad nobody cares!" Miley said, in the same, overly peppy tone. My hand was starting to sweat, being glued to Oliver's. Plus, I knew my face was slowly, but surely, tingeing red.

"Ugh!" Amber said, running out of the place, through the same door I tried to escape from earlier. Ashley looked a little lost.

"Yea," Ashley started. "UGH!" Ashley exclaimed, making it sound really forced and fake. Miley and I started to laugh. I turned around, and was face-to-face with Oliver. Literally, face to face. I mean, I could feel his breath on my face, only wanting me to move a little closer.

No, bad Lilly. I needed to keep my more than friend emotions under control. I was risking this entire friendship because I had a crush. Well, it might be more, but I was denying it. Well, usually I denied it. Like, now. Just friends.

"We did do good," I said, wrapping my arms around Oliver, and holding him in a tight embrace. Okay, so the awkwardness is over. I slowly released, and got caught up staring into his eyes. The deep espresso color, with little flecks of mocha and chocolate and hazel. God, that sounded like some type of amazingly good coffee.

Okay, so at the moment, I could hear people filing out of the room. I didn't dare look away from his eyes, just as he hasn't either. My arms are resting on his shoulder, and I know it was awkward. But, his arms were cradling my lower back, and he didn't move a muscle. It was like some stare off, that required you to be completely frozen.

"Guys, my dad's here…" Miley said, drifting off. We both looked at her, breaking the stare, as she smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I interrupted your moment," Miley said, her face flushing, as that smile stayed glued to her face. Well, Oliver and I didn't let go of each other. "Continue."

"About your dad," I said, prompting to get her talking, and take the spotlight off of us. I turned to face her, letting my arms drop, as Oliver followed in suit.

"He's here. I'll tell him I couldn't find you. You have five minutes," Miley said, walking out of the gym. I started to follow, as Oliver took my hand. I turned towards him, intertwining my fingers with his.

He pulled me towards him, yep, definitely some sort of magnetic attraction. I slowly tilted my head up to meet his glance. He slowly dipped his head down, as I stopped him. He looked kind of offended. I never meant to do that. As much as I wanted what he wanted, I had to ask one question.

"Are you sure you want to mess up our friendship?" I asked him, as he backed away a little. Oliver looked at me like I had three heads.

"It would just be a kiss," Oliver said, in a duh tone. Okay, that one hurt. I was really thinking that he wanted more than one kiss. No. I needed to keep my emotions under wrap.

"Oh, just a kiss," I said, in a very glum tone. I tried to back away, but he pulled me closer. He dipped his head down, and caught my lips. As much as I didn't want to, I had to pull away.

"And if I want more than a kiss?" I asked him, walking away. I was done with this drama. I came clean. I wanted a straight answer.

"Like what?" Oliver asked. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the gym; taking with Oliver with me, since he didn't let go.

"Nothing," I mumbled, not ready to put my heart completely on the line. I slowed as I walked the halls.

"No, Lil, tell me," Oliver said, almost demanding my answer. I wasn't ready to put anything on the line yet. I was never good with teasing, or rejection.

"Uh uh," I said, shaking my head. I wasn't giving him the answer he wanted. Maybe, if he wasn't such a donut he'd figure it out.

"Alright Lil. I have something to tell you," Oliver said, making me stop. I leaned against the locker, and sighed.

"Go for it," I said. Oliver looked like he was going into 'Smokin' Oken Mode'. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, I'm putting my heart on the line for this girl I really like, possibly love, and she's ignoring me-" Oliver started, but I cut him off. Another girl. I couldn't deal with this.

"Oliver! I thought we told each other everything," I scolded him, for not telling me this. Well, of course I didn't tell him about me liking him, but that was different. I COULDN'T tell him. He didn't feel the same way.

"Lillian, wait. I'm not done yet," Oliver said, making me look into his deep brown pools. I could easily see shyness, something that Oliver never showed.

"Well, continue, before Mr. Stewart comes in here looking for us," I said, making Oliver look around the hallway. I smiled.

"She's ignoring me, and I want so much more than some kiss. But, I think I ruined everything I had going with her," Oliver said, as I continued looking at him, expecting more. "I'm done."

"Oliver, I thought we told each other everything," I said, sounding sharp. I saw Oliver stagger backwards, like some kind of wounded puppy. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Well, then, Miss We-Tell-Each-Other-Everything, tell me who you like," Oliver said, almost demanding the information. I could feel the heat creep up my neck and make its way onto my face. Plus, my hands were getting clammy. Oh, how did I get myself into this situation?

"Fine. It's you," I bursted out saying. I was so frustrated with him and the singing and just everything it just spilled. I quickly placed my hands over my mouth, wide eyes, and tried to keep the blushing to a minimum; even though I knew my face was already turning the color of a beet.

I slowly backed away from Oliver, and ran in the direction of the front door, hoping that I could outrun him. Something wrapped around my waist and made me stop running. I knew it was a lost cause; he was the fastest sprinter I knew.

Oliver just looked at me, his eyes reading my face, while I looked at anything but his glances. There was a clock behind his head, and when I closed my one eye, he was on the left of the clock. When I closed my other eye, he was on the right of the clock. I spent my time moving him from the left of the clock to the right of the clock; it kept me entertained until he snapped right in front of my face.

"You, uh, never told me, um, who you like," I said, pausing and making it sound like a question. It was just very awkward. Suddenly, the floor held more interest than searching my face.

"Oliver, I told you, now you can tell me," I said, getting a little angry. I exploded and ended up telling him. Stupid short temper. Fine. I give up. "I'll be outside."

From there I wandered outside, wondering where on Earth Mr. Stewart had parked the car. Of course we had two parking lots, but the majority of the people use the one by the front door. Maybe, he used the one at the back of the building.

I started my walk over to where the back parking lot was, when my phone started to violently vibrate in my pocket. I dug it out and answered it.

"Hey Miles," I said, seeing the caller I.D. before picking up.

"My dad is like ready to go in there and find you. Sorry if I ruined anything, but you have to come out here like now," Miley said. I rolled my eyes. She ruined nothing. Although, I did end up ruining a steady ten year friendship.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm on my way there," I said, stepping over the one sprinkler thing. I walked by the building.

"Okay. Wait. Where's Oliver?" Miley asked, my guess, realizing that I'm on my way, but Oliver isn't.

"I don't know," I admitted, feeling really bad. Like something inside of me didn't snap or click, but something happened. I felt bad for leaving him, and for yelling at him.

"What-" Miley started to ask, but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you later," I promised. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I was nearing the corner of the building, right beyond that is the parking lot. I turned the corner and Oliver was standing right there. I gasped and staggered backwards. I wasn't exactly expecting anyone there.

"You," Oliver whispered. I scrunched up my eyebrows. What on Earth was he talking about?

"I what?" I asked as Oliver rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Nothing. Just when you figure it out, call me," Oliver said. I promised and got in the car. I spent the entire ride thinking, thinking about what he was talking about.

We got to my house, and I climbed out of the car, making sure to grab my backpack from the trunk. I slung it on my shoulder and walked into my house. I checked the clock; my mom wouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes. I climbed the stairs to my room.

"What is he talking about?" I asked myself, as I dumped my book bag on the floor. No homework because of the Talent Show. Even Kunkle didn't give us any. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling my brain racking for ideas.

The one thought racing back to my mind was, he made me tell him, but he never told me. And it sucked. I can't believe my short temper got the best of me, and I ended up telling him I liked him, TO HIS FACE. I don't think it gets worse than that. Wait. Nope, it does. The fact that he didn't say anything back, and he never told me.

How could I be such a donut? That was his job. I wasn't ever supposed to tell that secret. But, now it was exposed. And, his crush, who he might love, is still under wraps. Why would he tell me that? Putting his heart on the line, and all she does is ignore him. Boo-hoo.

Something clicked. It might have been a long shot, but it clicked. I got out my cell phone, pressed the number three and the green button. I waited in anticipation for him to pick up. One ring, another ring, another ring-

"Hello?" Oliver answered. I smiled.

"Hey Olliekins," I said, a huge smile on my face. He's gonna think I'm bipolar after this one.

"Hey Lilly Pad," Oliver replied. Ah, those old elementary nicknames never did get old.

"I think I figured it out, but you can't laugh," I said. I needed some cushions before I actually said it. Could you burst from joy? Cause I think I was near it.

"Alright. I promise no laughing," Oliver said, and I could picture him crossing his fingers as he said that.

"Becca Weller," I said, knowing that it wasn't the one I was thinking of, but I needed something to break the ice and all that jazz.

"No, I'm so over her," Oliver said. I laughed.

"Are you over Hannah Montana, too?" I jokingly asked.

"Of course," Oliver said, sounding as serious as I've ever heard him.

"Is it Lillian Truscott?" I asked, all official sounding. This was serious. The moment I was waiting for, even though I played it off like it was nothing. This could make or break the rest of our friendship.

"Maybe," Oliver said, but it was one of those maybes that really sounded like a yes.

"Is that a yes maybe, or a no maybe?" I asked. A yes maybe, was covering the truth that was too hard to actually admit. A no maybe, was covering that you meant no but don't want to hurt their feelings.

"A yes one," Oliver said, sounding more serious than before. But, it all sounded like we were still goofing off.

"So, you really like me?" I asked one last time, just to make sure.

"Yea, a lot," Oliver said, sounding so love sick. I felt kind of bad for him. Oh no, not this again.

"Good," I said, nodding my head. We were best friends, and we both liked each other, a lot. What a cliché.

"You wanna come over?" Oliver asked, after a slightly awkward silence.

"Sure," I said, as I hung up. I check the calendar, the big red circle around today's date. A Friday. Movie nights. Just like it's been since first grade. If I didn't have him, I'd be spending my Friday nights alone; not tonight. I'd be spending it with the guy I like, who happens to be my best friend of ten years.

**Oliver and Lilly were in character in the beginning, but everything spiraled to OOC at the end. Now, reviews make a happy Mikaela. And happy Mikaela writes more and more for all of the lovely reviewers to read. (Mikaela told me to write this entire last AN.) Madison out.**


End file.
